Dinner Date Kidnapping
by babygamzee
Summary: What starts off as a normal date at the Ampora's house between Cronus and Kankri quickly turns to something much much different. (This is my first fan fiction. Don't Judge. CronKri for life)


His knuckles rasped against the door gently. The cold,pure,white snow blew calmly and left white freckles in his pure, jet black hair as he pulled his red, knit sweater over his cold hands. He wasn't expecting for it to snow today but it had. Oh well. He had left his whistle at home, hoping he wouldn't need it. But he usually didn't around him. The deep purple door opened and there he stood. Cronus Ampora. His black hair prefectly slicked back. It was amazing how he did it seamlessly. He was also very nicely dressed up. Better than usual. He wore a fancy white shirt with a purple tie, the color of his blood. However he kept his leather jacket on because oh how his matesprite loved it.

"kanny!" He said happily, moving to the left to allow his lowblood matesprite in. "come on in, hon." He cooed and smiled a smile that lacked of a cigarette pinched between his prefect white teeth. The cancer made his way inside the large home, for the first time. "D6es y6ur famly happen t6 be h6me?" Kankri asked, looking around at the large entrance way. "nope." Cronus replied, following him and standing behind him. "just you and me, lovwe." He spoke, a smirk drawing across his face as he snaked his hands around the smaller ones waist. ""6kay." Kankri said with a slight smile. Oh how the other Amporas annoyed him. No, they did not annoy him... they triggered him. They were constantly blabbering and making sexual comments. Or complaining. It was to much.

"cmon." Cronus said, taking Kankri's hand. He gently lead him to the dining room where the table was nicely set. A table for two set with a white cloth draped over the oak wood table. The plates were a pure white, surely china. There were wine glasses placed to the right of each plate, filled with a red-purple colored liquid. The silverware shone like a mirror. Not a spot anywhere on them. It was so adorable and ever so sweet. "C-Cr6nus.." Kankri said, amazed. "Y6u did this? It's... It's amazing..." Kankri sputtered, in awe. "er- yeah. i wvanted this to be special." Cronus muttered, rubbing his hand on the nape of his neck. "It w6uld have been special anyway." The lowblood said as he stood on his tip-toes and pressed his lips against his lovers cheek. A light purple dusted across the bridge of his nose and spread to the apples of his cheeks. The same happened to Kankri, except in his light red-blood color. It was odd when Kankri tried to be romantic.

It was adorably awkward. It never happened very often either, so when this rare occasion did happen their faces usually ended in their blood color. It was awfully cute. "you wvanna eat?" Cronus asked, motioning to the table. "Very much s6..." Kankri muttered softly, looking at the ground as he tried to hide his red face. "hey..wvhy are you lookin dovwn? you embarassed?" Cronus asked softly, hugging him gently. Kankri noded slightly and pulled up the neck of his sweater to cover his face. "hey novw. dont do that. you're hiding your adorableness." Cronus cooed gently, "nowv cmon let's eat..." He gently took Kankri's hand again and led him to the table. Kankri looked up at Cronus as the walked. Kankri was 4'9" and Cronus was 5'6". Perfect cuddling height. Cronus gently took Kankri to the table and pulled his chair out for him. Kankri thanked him and sat down. On the plate in front of him was a nice, juicy steak. "Did y6u make these?" Kankri asked, looking over at Cronus who had just seated himself across from Kankri.

Cronus smirked and nodded. He grasped the wine glass and raised it high into the air. "to my wvonderful matesprite, kanny." He smiled. Kankri did the same. They tapped the brims of their glasses together with a clink and pulled them back to themselves. Cronus brought the glass to his lips and drank the red-purple liquid. However Kankri just looked at the liquid. "What is it?" he asked "Is there alcohol?" Cronus brought the glass away from his lips and looked at Kankri, confused. "novw wvy wvould I do that?" Cronus asked, slightly surprised. "i hawve wvine. you, swveetheart, hawve grape and cranberry juice.' he smirked gently. "nowv go on, drink hon." Kankri looked down at the mixture and shrugged. What could go wrong. He brought the deep colored liquid to his lips and let it flow into his mouth and down his throat. But something didn't seem right. He felt probably just drank to fast. He cut into his steak and brought a small bit to his mouth. But he... couldn't eat. He couldn't do vision slowly became tunneled until it went black. His weight dropped and his head landed on his steak. Cronus smirked.

When Kankri regained his consciousness he couldn't see anything. What was going on?! "so you decided to wvake up, eh?" asked a voice. Cronus. Kankri attempted to speak but he couldn't. Something was covering his mouth. Duck Tape. His hands were above his head and tied up by what he assumed was a rope. He struggled slightly but a light was lightly placed upon him. "dont struggle. its no use. you hawve no strength." A nose traced up Kankri's body, from his abdomen to his chest and up to his neck. A shiver raced down the smaller one's spine as he squeezed his eyes closed. "lets get started, shall wve?" The weight came off of Kankri and rested on his waist. He felt a hand grasp the base of his sweater and upull it up and off. Today he decided to wear the high wasted pants. "cmon kid." Cronus muttered. "you just had to make this hard." The button was undone and his pants were slipped off, leaving him only in his red boxers. "open your eyes.." Cronus basically comanded into Kankri's ear. Regretfully, kankri slowly opened his eyes to see Cronus sitting upon him wearing... nothing. Kankri shook his head in fear. "I'm c6mitted t6 celibasy!" Kankri attempted to say but was blocked by the duck tape. Cronus leaned forward.

"you dont knovw howv long ivw wvaited for this." he groweled. Kankri was horrified. Why? Why him? Why now? He shook his head sightly, not wanting this to happen. "cmon kid. calm dowvn. it wvould hawve happened anywvay." Cronus smirked and kissed down the lowbloods body till he got to his boxers. "shall we remove these?" he asked sarcastically, picking at the elastic brim. He slowly pulled the boxers off the reveal Kankri's red bulge. Cronus chuckled slightly and leaned up to Kankri. He placed one hand on either side of Kankri's head on the cold ground. He smirked and slowly thrusted into Kankri and bit his lip. Kankri arched his back and squeezed his eyes closed. Cronus slowly thrust in and out of him. He threw his head back and let out a gruff moan. He placed his hand over the tape and ripped it off, forcing Kankri to scream loudly and let out a moan. "there you go." Cronus muttered, still thrusting. "B-bucket.." Kankri moaned, arching his back once again. All that came from Cronus was a shaking head and more thrusting.

"im gonna.." Cronus moaned but it was to late. His fluids realeased into his matesprite and onto the ground and the same with Kankri. The red and purple swirled on the floor as Cronus collapsed to the floor next to the low blood and pulled him close. Kankri rested his head on Cronus's chest and sighed, tears in his eyes. He was going to save himself. Not anymore... Cronus wiped away the tears from Kankri's eyes. "im sorry, but it wvas going to happen. He kissed his matesprits temple and sighed.

"Can we d6 it again s66n?"

"sure kid."


End file.
